Luna's Foal
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of how Luna became a mother. Will she be an amazing mother? or will a certain blond haired prince ruin everything? Find out and see. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Pip's Day

**Hey Guys it's me Sunblast X and welcome to my very first MLP fanfic. Just so we're clear, I am NOT a brony. I watch the show every once in a while, but that does NOT make me a brony, and don't try to tell me otherwise. Anyways let's get started on the first chapter of: **_**Luna's Foal**_**.**

It was a bright and sunny day at Ponyville elementary school. It is here that we meet the main character of our story, Pipsqueak (or Pip, as he prefers), a white and brown spotted pinto pony who was the shortest one in his class. Today his teacher Miss Cheerilee was teaching her students about cutie marks or something. It was then that the school bell rang and dismissed the kids to go home.

"See you tomorrow class, and remember to bring a family member for family appreciation day!" Cheerilee said to her class as they all exited out of the classroom to their respective homes. All except for Pip who was a little upset. "Excuse me, Pip? My I talk to you for a minute" Cheerilee said, stopping Pip. Pip walked up to his teacher with a worried look.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee?" Pip asked.

"Pip… I know what's troubling you. Are you ok?" Cheerilee asked, placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just… a little down" Pip said in a sad tone, looking at the floor.

"Is it about—"

"Yes… that" Pip interrupted her. Pip wasn't really in the mood talk about his problem.

"… Why don't you go and hangout with your friends?" Cheerilee suggested.

"Rumble's sick, Dinky is with her mom doing Luna knows what, and the CMC are doing pointless attempts at finding their cutie marks" Pip said quickly.

"Pip… it's been a long day. You're free to go" Cheeilee said shooing her hoof at Pip, excusing him to leave.

"Thank you" Pip said. He then left the classroom, leaving Cheerilee to sigh. As Pip was walking he was thinking to himself. He looked left and right and noticed a ton of fillies and colt hanging out with their families: Moms, Dads, Brothers, Sisters, you name it. This only made him even sadder, until a pink mare with a curly pink mane and tail bounced up to him with a smile.

"Hey Pip! What's with you?" the pink mare said in a cheery tone.

"Oh… hey Pinkie Pie" Pip greeted the pink mare known as Pinkie Pie in a normal tone.

"You look sad. I don't like to see my friends sad. Come on! Let's go to sugarcube corner!" Pinkie Pie said trying to cheer her little foal friend up.

_**-At Sugarcube corner-**_

"Here you go Pip" Pinkie said, sliding a chocolate cupcake in front of him.

"Wow, thanks Pinkie!" Pip said, cheering up a little. Pip bit into his chocolaty dessert. His mouth was bursting with flavor, the sweetness of the chocolate, the creaminess of the frosting, and then fudge icing in the center… it was magnificent (**No it was not a hostess cupcake!**). Pip was amazed.

"Good?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, real good!" Pip replied. Pip finished off his cupcake extremely fast (Mostly because he was REALLY hungry), thanked Pinkie Pie for the cupcake, and left in happier mood. Pip was in the middle of Ponyville, wondering where he should go next. Then he got an idea. "I could go to Twilight's house!" Pip said in a happy tone. He then bounced to Twilight's house, (**He literally bounced**).

_**-At the front door of Twilight's House-**_

Pip had reached Twilight's house (Which doubled as the Ponyville library). He gave 3 knocks at the door and it opened, revealing a purple unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with pink streaks in it. (**This story takes place during season 3, before Twilight became an alicorn**)

"Hey Twilight, long time no see" Pip said with a salute.

"Oh Pip, it's you. You're just the pony I've been expecting. I have somepony who's been dying to see you again" Twilight said, motioning her left forearm for Pip to come in. Pip gave her a curious look and tilted his head. Who was this guest that Twilight had that was so important that he/she wanted to see him… who was it?

"Who is it? Do I know her?" Pip asked walking in to the house.

"Oh, I think you know her quite well" Twilight said, opening the door even further. Pip's eyes were wide open, shocked to see the pony who Twilight was talking about.

"…N-No way… it can't be…" Pip stuttered, still in disbelief at who he was seeing.

"It is. Hello Pip, it's been a while hasn't it?" The pony said, walking up to him, revealing to be none other than Luna, Princess of the night. Pip didn't know what to say. He didn't think he'd be seeing Princess Luna until next Nightmare Night, but apparently she arrived sooner than expected.

"P-Princess Luna, what you doing back here in Ponyville? More importantly, what are you doing here in the middle of the day? Aren't you the princess of the night?" Pip asked.

"I just wanted to see how Ponyville was doing since the last time I was here. Plus I wanted to drop by to see my favorite subject in all of Equestria" Luna explained.

"I'm your favorite subject? Cool!" Pip said.

"Yes you are. Also, just because I'm the Princess of the Night that doesn't mean I can't come out during the day. If my sister can come out at night then I can come out at day"

"Ok, sorry" Pip said, holding his hooves up to his chest to calm Luna down.

"It's alright, you didn't know any better" Luna said then brought the young foal close to her chest in an embrace. Pip enjoyed the moment until Luna broke the hug. "So, you've got the whole day to spend with me. What do you want to do first?" she asked. Pip was surprised, today of all days he was going to spend the entire day to spend with his favorite princess. (School let out early so it made sense). Pip thought for a moment about all the fun things he and Luna could do together. And he came to a conclusion, but then he remembered something.

"Wait right there! I'll be right back" Pip said, telling the princess to wait. She and Twilight waited for Pip to come back.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

Pip came back 5 minutes later wearing a red bandana around his neck cowboy style.

"Pip, looking good" Luna complemented the young Trottingham colt. Pip turned his head to the side with a blush.

"Ready to go?" Pip asked shyly. Luna responded with a nod and the two ponies left the library.

_**-In the middle of Ponyville-**_

Pip and Luna were in the middle of ponyville was staring at them; they couldn't believe Luna was with a foal, and Pip of all ponies.

"So Pip, what would you like to do first?" Luna asked her young friend.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake and take a swim or theforest and watch all the animals, or go to sweet apple acres and watch the sunset" Pip said.

"Sounds about the lake?" Luna suggested. Pip nodded in agreement.

"Race you" Pip challenged her. Luna accepted the challenge and ran alongside Pip, with her being the faster of the two of course.

_**-At the lake-**_

The two ponies made it to the lake a little worn out of breath. They huffed and huffed to catch their breath. When their breathing was back to normal Pip flipped his mane back to normal and looked up at Luna with a smile.

"So? Wanna take a swim?" Pip asked pointing his hoof to the water.

"Uh, no, that's alright, you go ahead, I think I'll just sit here and watch you" Luna said, sitting on her butt, smiling.

"Ok" Pip said. He ran to the lake and jumped in. "Geronimo!" he yelled as he splashed into the water, which wasn't very big considering his size and body weight. Some water got on Luna, but she didn't mind. Luna enjoyed watching her little colt friend having fun. She smiled, but she wondered something...

"_What a joyful little foal. He's so happy, so innocent, but…_" Luna thought to herself about what Pip was missing, but shook her head to get it off her mind. Pip was under water doing spins and stuff. He learned how to swim from Pinkie Pie a few weeks ago a few months after realizing he was a terrible swimmer after Luna saved him from drowning to death. Pip then came up for air and got out of the water. He was soaking wet, his mane, tail, and coat dripping with water. He shook himself off to get dry since he didn't have a towel. Luna smiled at this. "Had fun, Pip?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not as fun as hanging out with you Princess" Pip said. Luna smiled and turned away with blush on her cheeks.

"…Want to go get something to eat?" Luna asked.

"Well, I did only have a cupcake. So, I guess I could use some actual food" Pip said. Pip walked ahead with Luna right behind him as they left the lake back to Ponyville.

_**-Back at Ponyville-**_

Pip and Luna were walking in Ponyville to Sugarcube corner (They didn't just serve sweets). When Pip and Luna arrived at Sugarcube corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were surprised to see one of the princesses in their store. Mrs. Cake walked up to Luna and bowed with a tray of cupcakes on her head.

"Your highness, my I offer you a—"

"Please, don't call me that" Luna interrupted her.

"Sorry, a thousand pardons" Mrs. Cake said bowing several times

"It's alright, just… don't do it again please" Luna said in a normal tone.

"Yes Princess. Cupcake?" Mrs. Cake offered a cupcake.

"N-No thanks. Pip and I would like an actual lunch thank you" Luna said. Mrs. Cake nodded, seated them, and handed them their menus. She came back 5 minutes later and asked them what they wanted.

"I'll have—"

"He'll have they have they hay fries with applesauce on the side. And I'll have… the black rose and tulip sandwich" Luna said, ordering for both her and Pip. Mrs. Cake took their orders, nodded, and got their food. Pip looked at Luna with udder shock.

"How did you know what I wanted?" Pip asked, wondering how Luna knew what he wanted.

"Since I am Princess of the night it is my duty to come into your dreams. So naturally I know what your favorite food was" Luna explained.

"Huh, never noticed you in my dreams before" Pip said

"You were to busy going on adventures to notice" Luna said jokingly. Pip chuckled. Mrs. Cake came back with their food.

"The hay fries for Pip, and the black rose and tulip sandwich for the princess" Mrs. Cake said handing them their food. The two thanked her and she left. Luna smiled. Pip was about to eat his fries when her a familiar voice call his name. He turned around and noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara motioned a hoof for him to come outside. Pip turned to the Princess and told her he'd be right back. Pip was outside with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Hey Pip, what are you doing?" Diamond Tiara said with an evil grin.

"Nothin' much, just hangout with the Princess, swimming, eating lun—"

"How did a squirt like you, get to spend the day with one of the Princesses?!" Diamond Tiara shouted in anger. "If anything she should be spending the day with me!" She pointed out. "I'm the prettiest filly in Ponyville! I'm the one with most class! My dad's the one with the most money! It should be me who spends the day with the Princess! Not a two-bit, half pint, squirt like you!" She shouted then pushed Pip to the ground. Pip tried to get up but Diamond Tiara punched his face with a hoof and knocked him back to the ground. Pip groaned a little.

"You don't deserve to hangout…" Pip mumbled and trailed off.

"What was that, Blank Flank?" Diamond Tiara leaned in with her left ear.

"I SAID you don't deserve to hangout with the PRINCESS!" Pip shouted at the top of his lungs. Diamond Tiara got furious, her cheeks turning as red as Big Mac's fur.

"That's it! Silver Spoon… Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget" Diamond Tiara told Silver Spoon. They walked up to Pip and grabbed him.

Luna was sitting there at the table. It had been 5-10 minutes, and Pip's food was getting cold. Luna was getting worried, so she checked outside to see if he was alright. When she arrived outside, she noticed Pip was nowhere to be found. "…Pip?" She questioned. "…Pip" she said again. "Pip, where are you?!" Luna asked in a worried tone. She searched and asked everypony where Pip was. One of the ponies named Derpy told her that she saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon carry Pip off to the an alleyway. Despite her being cross-eyed Derpy could see pretty well. Luna thanked her and searched every alley in Ponyville.

_**-A moment later-**_

After her long search, Luna had managed to find Pip, beaten up, lying on his side behind a dumpster. "Oh my Gosh, Pip!" Luna yelled in a worried tone and ran to his side. "Pip… Pip… Pip, wake up!" She said, shaking the colt, holding him in her arms. Pip managed to wake up and weakly opened his eyes. He had a swollen cheek, a black eye, some missing teeth, and blood was coming out of his mouth, and he also had a few scrapes and bruses over his body.

"Mmm… Princess Luna?" Pip weakly said.

"Pip, thank goodness you're alright!" Luna said, happy to see that Pip was alive. "What happened?" she asked while still hold him.

"D-Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon beat me up" Pip said.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, let me fix you up" Luna said in a sort of motherly tone. She levitated Pip with her magic and used a healing spell on him. He wasn't completely healed, he had some bruises here and there, and a black eye, but over all he was pretty much healed. Pip fell to the ground and landed on his hooves.

"Thanks" Pip thanked her.

"You're welcome. Now tell me, what happened? Why did they do this?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow. Pip looked to the ground.

"Diamond Tiara beat me up because she was jealous that you were hanging out with me" Pip told her.

"Well when I get back to Canterlot there will be hell to pay. Nopony treats my favorite subject that way and gets way with it!" Luna said, raising a hoof in righteous anger. Pip smiled at this. Luna calmed down. "But for now, let's get you home. Your parents must be worried sick about you" Luna said in a normal voice. Pip looked away. "So? Shall you lead the way?" Luna asked. Pip silently nodded.

_**-10 to 20 minutes later-**_

They arrived at Pip's "home". It was another alleyway except this one had a giant piece of wood between the buildings.

"Well… this is it. This is where I live" Pip said, motioning to the wood.

"This is it? This is where you live? You and your parents?" Luna asked in a curious voice. Pip lowered his head.

"… I… don't have any parents. I'm all alone" Pip said, and then walked through a door in the wood. Luna put a hoof in front of her mouth. "And my home is pretty pathetic to say the least" Pip said, getting to the other side. Luna followed him through

"Oh come on. I'm sure it can't be that…" Luna said, but when she reached the other side and saw what his "home" looked like. "… Bad" she was at a loss for words. She looked around and saw what it looked like. Apple cores everywhere, trashcans on both sides of the walls, and a dumpster behind his bed… which turned out to be a doggy bed. She then looked down at Pip with a worried look. "_This would explain why his pirate costume looked all messed up_" she thought to herself. "Pip… I… I had no idea" she said, unsure how to explain what she felt.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. You probably want to go back to Canterlot now, huh?" Pip said, feeling like Luna didn't want to spend time with him now. Luna walked up to the young foal and embraced him in a hug, holding him in her arms once more.

"…No. I'm not gonna leave you like this. I'm gonna make sure you get taken care of" Luna said, stroking his mane and kissing his head. Pip felt this and began to cry in her arms. "It's ok, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you" Luna said rubbing his back and nuzzling him lovingly.

_**-Nighttime (in Canterlot)-**_

It was nighttime, and Luna was pacing back and forth in her room, Thinking about little Pipsqueak. She felt bad for him. How could such an innocent child be deprived of a loving home? Without loving parents? She really felt bad for him. Just then Luna's older sister, Celestia came into her room.

"Luna, you're still up. What has you troubled dear sister?" Celestia asked.

"1. I'm the Princess of the night, of course up at this hour. 2. … I have this friend who needs my help" Luna said.

"Then help him. I'm sure he needs you as much as you want to help him" Celestia said. "What's the problem?" she asked

"Celestia… he's an orphan" Luna said. Celestia gasped lightly. "Yeah, and he needs my help" Luna said. Celestia was silent for a moment then spoke up.

"…What does he mean to you? How badly do you want to help him?" Celestia knowingly asked, giving her younger sister advice.

"…I know he needs a home, and that he needs my help, and that he needs…" Luna paused for a moment. "…Me" Luna came to a realization. A spark went of in Luna's head and heart. "I know what I need to do!" Luna said, realizing, knowing what she had to do.

**And that's it for Chapter 1 everybody. Be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 2. What's Luna's plan? You'll have to stay tuned and find out. This is Sunblast X signing off!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MLP. MLP belongs to Hasbro and MLP: FIM belongs to Lauren Faust. Credit goes to both creators.**

**P.S. I AM NOT A FUCKING BRONY!** __


	2. Chapter 2: A new life

**Hey guys, it's me, Sunblast X and welcome back to Chapter 2 of: **_**Luna's Foal**_**. In the last chapter we saw Pip and Luna have a bonding day, but then Luna found out about Pip's life. Now she must find a way to help her most beloved subject. What is her plan? Find out today on **_**Chapter 2: A new life.**_

_**-Morning in Canterlot-**_

When morning arose in Canterlot, Luna was up bright and early, ready to do what she needed to do. She had already eaten breakfast and had walked to the edge of the balcony. She looked over her shoulder, looked at one of the guards, and smiled.

"Tell my sister, I know what I must do" Luna said. She then spread her wings, jumped of the balcony and flew off to Ponyville to accomplish her task. Luna was flying through the skies of Canterlot straight to Ponyville. "_Can't believe I'm doing this, but… in a way… it feels really good_" Luna thought to herself with a smile. "I can't wait to see the look on Pip's face when I tell him the good news" Luna said to herself. Sooner or later she had seen Ponyville in her sight.

_**-Ponyville-**_

It had not taken long for Luna to arrive in Ponyville. She was wearing the cloak she had worn on Nightmare Night so nopony would recognize her. Luckily for her it worked. She looked around and noticed an orange pony with blond hair and apples for a cutie mark, it was Applejack! Luna walked up to her.

"…Applejack?" Luna said to her. Applejack turned around, squinted her eyes and realized who the pony was.

"Princess Luna?" Applejack asked in curious tone, realizing it was her.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Luna said in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry" Applejack whispered. "So what's up? Whatchadoin' here in Ponyville?" She asked in her usual country cowgirl accent.

"Let's just say I'm here on… personal duties. Do you know where the adoption center is?" she asked her.

"It's by the Ponyville hospital just southeast of here. If you fly I'm sure you'll make it" Applejack pointed in the direction of southeast. "Why do you need to know that?" she asked her.

"A friend of mine needs my help" She said.

"Pipsqueak?" She said.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Princess… everypony who knows him knows… he has no one" Applejack said. "andeverypony at school who knows, picks on him as well" she lowered her head in guilt.

"Then that just means he needs me know more than ever" She said in determination. She ran off to the Ponyville adoption center.

_** -At the Adoption Center-**_

When Luna arrived at the center she wasn't surprised that not that many ponies were there; she kind of expected it actually. She walked forward and the mare at the counter asked if she could help her.

"Yes, you can actually" Luna said. "…I was wondering if I could adopt a foal and… give him a loving home" Luna said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is the one you're talking about, Pip? Shaggy hair? Brown spots on a white coat? Trottingham accent?And really short for his age?" She described him.

"Yes, that's the one. Do you know him?" Luna asked.

"Sadly, yes. Poor little guy has no family, nopony to look after him. And he walked all the way here from Trottingham all by himself. And the only thing we know about him is that his parents abandoned him… at least… that's what he's told us" she said. "He's all alone in this world. With no one to notice him" she said lowering her head in sadness. Luna's heart sank upon hearing this. She put her right hoof on her chest and eyes began to water. Knowing how it felt to be alone, know how it felt… to be Pip.

"…I'd like… to adopt him" Luna said. The mare looked at her wide-eyed and mouth slightly opened.

"You serious?" the mare asked.

"Very… I'm very serious" she replied.

"Look… I have no problem with him finding a home, but…" She trailed off. "We can't just give him to you just because you ask us to. We have to sign papers, check your background history—"

"I'm pretty sure my history is good enough. And I'm pretty sure you can make an exception for…" Luna said. "The Princess of the Night"she said while removing her hood. The mare looked at her with surprise. She didn't think a princess, let alone the princess of the night would want to adopt a foal.

"…P-P-P Princess L-Luna..." She said, still in disbelief. She bowed several times in forgiveness, respect, and possible fear of Luna. "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you. We'll get your adoption papers right away" She said quickly, retrieving the papers in a hurry, fearing what Luna might do to her if she didn't.

"Now _that's_ more like it" Luna said with a smirk on her face. Turns out being the living embodiment of Nightmare Moon and the Princess of the Night had its advantages. She could also invade other ponies' dreams and bend it to her will, so that _really_ helped her out.

"Here you go! One adoption paper for the adoption of one colt! He-he" the mare said in a nervous tone and then chuckled nervously. Luna got a pen with her magic and smiled.

_**-At Ponyville schoolhouse-**_

The bell had rung and every filly and colt headed out to either head home or hangout with their friends. Pip had walked out sadly, having heard yet _another_ parent lecture by one of his classmate's parents. Pip was walk with his head held down until he was covered by a shadow. He looked up and saw…

"Princess Luna?" Pip asked in a confused tone, seeing her descend upon the ground, landing her hooves right in front of him.

"Hello Pip. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going… home" He said in a depressed tone. He was about to walk past her, when she put her hoof on his chest, stopping him. He looked up at her and saw her smile.

"That's right Pip. You are going home. To your _new_ home" She said.

"New home? Where?" he asked, having a feeling that "home" meant "orphanage".

"Maybe THIS will answer your question" Luna said, pulling out a piece of paper with her magic and handing it to Pip. Pip grabbed it, read it, and widened his eyes looking up at her with wonder.

"Y-You mean?" Pip asked, wonder what he thought was thinking was right.

"That's right, as of today, you are officially part of the royal family… and my son" Luna said, spreading her forearms to bring Pip into a hug. Pip's eyes watered and jumped into his new mother arms. They embraced each other in a loving hug. Luna then spoke up. "So? What's say we take you to your new home, in Canterlot" she said. Pip nodded three times. Luna placed used her magic to place Pip on her back and spread her wings to fly of to Canterlot, everypony was awestruck. Pip noticed one of the ponies was Diamond Tiara and stuck his tongue out in her, which caused her to blush with jealousy and anger.

_**-On the way to Canterlot-**_

Luna and Pip were high in the sky. Pip couldn't believe that _this_ was happening to _him_. In all his short years of life he never thought he'd be adopted by Princess Luna herself. He also never thought about becoming a Prince either. Luna then looked up at Pip's amazed expression.

"Enjoying the view, little one?"Luna asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's amazing" Pip said. He then wrapped his arms around her neck. "…Thanks Princess" Pip thanked her.

"Your… welcome, Pip" Luna said, returning the hug but felt a little sad inside. "_Princess? I adopted him. Shouldn't he be calling me 'mom' or 'mommy' or something like that?_" she thought to herself. "_Then again I adopted him today, so it's understandable. But still…_" Luna said to thought to herself again. Just then she noticed Canterlot castle up ahead. "Well, her we are Pip, your new home, Canterlot Castle" Luna said, motioning her right hoof to the castle. Pip eyes grew bright with awe as he saw the big castle. He couldn't believe it. Was he seriously going to be living here? But then his face fell to one of disappointment. "Pip, something wrong?" Luna asked her adopted foal with eyes of concern. Pip looked at her.

"…N-No, nothing's wrong, it's just that… what if nopony likes me? What if they treat me like dirt and are only nice to me because I'm the son of the Princess of the Night? Plus… I don't think I'll like it at those fancy schools. I heat most of the ponies of Canterlot are stuck up and snooty" Pip told her.

"Where'd you hear that?" She asked.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity" He listed 4 of the mane 6.

"Well… you won't have to worry about all of that. If anypony messes with you, they're gonna have to answer to me or my sister" Luna said. This cheered Pip up a bit.

"Thanks, Princess" he said. Soon enough they had descended on Canterlot Castle, with Pip jumping off of his adopted mother's back. They walked down the royal halls of the castle into the throne room. Celestia was sitting on her red and gold throne next to Luna's blue and silver one, and noticed her sister walking up to her with smile.

"Luna? Did you do what you had to do?" Celestia asked, hopping off of her throne and walking up to her sister.

"Yes I did sister" Luna said with closed eyes and a nod.

"Well?" Celestia asked, wondering what her sister's choice was.

"Celestia, I'd like you to meet somepony very special" Luna said. She stepped to the right to try to show the colt, but he quickly moved to right behind his adoptive mother. Luna turned her head and looked at him. "It's ok sweetie, don't be shy" Luna told him. He listened to her words and shyly came from behind his adopted mother's side. "Celestia, meet the newest member of our family, _and_ your new nephew, Pip!" Luna said excitedly. Pip didn't know what to say; he was speechless. Sure he could talk to Princess Luna no problem, but that was because he had confidence and he met her more than once. This however, was Princess Celestia, the supreme ruler of Equestria… he was nervous. "Say hello to Aunt Celestia, Pipsqueak" Luna said, nudging her son with her nose.

"H-Hello" Pip said nervously. Celestia lowered her head to Pip's height/

"So you're the one my dear sister has been talking about so much since Nightmare Night" Celestia said. "It's so nice to finally meet you" she said with a warm smile. She stood back up and offered a hoof of friendship. Pip smiled back and shook her hoof back.

"It's nice to finall meet you as well. Twilight and her friends have told me a lot about you" Pip said.

"Oh, have they now?" Celestia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they say you're real nice and stuff and that you give them helpful advice" Pip said.

"That's nice of them" Celestia said.

"Yeah… although the sad part is, they never mention Princess Luna" Pip said, looking down at the ground.

"That's alright Pip. I'm more known for coming out at Night anyways" Luna said. Pip looked back with relief. "Pip, why don't my sister and I give you a tour of the castle hm?"

"That'd be neat" Pip said, looking up at her.

_**-The tour of the Castle-**_

Celestia and Luna were giving Pip the tour of the castle, with the two of them walking side-by-side, and Pip walking in front.

"Luna, I know I've asked you this before, but are you certain?" Celestia asked in whisper to her sister so Pip wouldn't hear. Luna looked at her sister. She then turned to see Pip and smiled, and then turned to her sister again.

"As I said before sister… I'm sure" Luna said, confident she made the right choice. "I wanted to give him the loving home he needs" she said, admiring Pip. He was a bright child. Kind hearted, and adventurous.

"If that's what you wish little sister" Celestia said, accepting her sister's choice to adopt Pip.

"Thank You. With his kind heartedness and adventurous attitude he could probably be the—"Luna's sentence was cut short when she noticed Pip was about to touch a sword held by a statue. "Pip, don't touch that!" Luna told him with concern and worry. But it was too late. For Pip's hoof had already made contact with it. The sword was about to land on him, but quickly preformed a back-flip before it had a chance to. Luna and her sister looked at him wide eyed, their mouths slightly agaped. Luna walked up to Pip with her sister. "Pip… how did you do that?" Luna asked.

"Just something I picked up. When you've been as long as I have, and have been bullied as long as I have, you pick up a few things" Pip said.

"Hmm" Luna said to herself under her breath. Pip continued walking. Luna looked up at her sister. "Celestia, you don't think?" Luna started.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see" Celestia said. The two of them started following the young foal. Pip was walking forward with his eyes closed. When he bumped into somepony… somepony… who should have never been born.

"Ugh! How in Equestria did a filthy commoner like you get into the castle?! GUARDS! An intruder has set foot into the castle! Guards! Guards!" the blond haired stallion shouted like a wuss. Princess Luna saw this and stepped forward to defend her son.

"Blueblood!" Luna stated in a rather annoyed tone. "You leave him alone! He is no intruder. I am the one who brought him here myself" Luna told him.

"Y-You? But he is just a commoner! A lowly commoner not meant to even set hoof into the royal castle. He is nothing but a worthless foal" Blueblood insulted to Pip. Those last words stung Pip's little heart like lightning and he began to tear up. He then began to cry and run off behind Luna and Celestia.

"No, Pip, wait!" Luna tried to stop him. "Blueblood!" she said in an angry and annoyed voice. She then left to chase after Pip.

"Prince Blueblood!" Celestia said in an irritated tone.

"What? What did I do?" Blueblood asked, seriously not knowing what he did wrong.

"You know what you did!" Celestia said. "By insulting the innocent little foal, you also hurt his feelings" Celestia told him, now really annoyed.

"But auntie he's—" Blueblood started.

"Don't 'But auntie' me! Young stallion!" Celestia said, mocking his tone of voice. "You are going to go apologize to him and tell him you're sorry. Because like it or not, he's family now and you will show him some respect, or else no more royal events for you! Understand?" Celestia said.

"… Yes Auntie" Blueblood said, lowering his head in defeat. He started walking with a lowered head to go apologize to his new cousin. Celestia followed him to make sure he did just that; she was keeping an angry eye on him.

_**-In the royal halls-**_

"Pip? Pip?!" Luna shouted, searching for her adopted foal. "Pip, honey, come back!" Luna said, she was now starting to get worried. All of a sudden Luna started to hear crying from a nearby closet. She walked up slowly to the closet and placed her hoof and left ear on the door. The crying sounded familiar, Luna knew who it was who was crying. Luna lightly knocked on the door. "Pip, honey?" Luna asked, trying to talk to him.

"Pip's not here right now. Go away" Pip responded in a sad tone.

"Pip, open the door, it's me" Luna said, trying to reason with him

"Why should I? Why would you want to be with a worthless foal like me? I'm nothing; I'm nopony special" he said, sounding down.

"Pip, you're not nothing. Do you think I wouldn't have adoted you if you were nothing?" Luna said in her kind words. "Please Pip, come out" she said. Pip then came out of the closet with a sad expression on his face, a little teary eyed. Pip sniffed and looked up at her.

"D-Do you really mean that?" Pip said, looking sad.

"Of course I do" Luna said with a warm, sympathetic smile. Pip ran up to her and they lovingly embraced each other in a warm hug. Luna stroked, and petted his mane. "There, better?" She cooed in a kind, warm, motherly voice. Pip nodded. "Good, I'm gonna make sure nothing bad ever happens to you" she said, cuddling the foal in her arms.

"Aw, looks like you found him" a voice said from behind them. Luna set Pip down and turned to reveal the voice had came from her sister, Celestia.

"yeah, I did" Luna said, looking down at Pip and rubbing his head with her hoof. Luna then noticed Prince Blueblood staring at the ground with slight guilt.

"Go on, say it!" Celestia said, nudging Blueblood with her hoof.

"I'm… sorry if I… hurt your feelings" Blueblood said, choking on the words in his throat. Pip, Luna, and all smiled at his attempt to apologize. "Even though what I said was entirely true" Blueblood quickly said under her breath. He was then punched in his right arm by Celestia. "Ow!" he said, rubbing where he was punched. Celestia gave him an irritated glare that told him to ask him for forgiveness. Blueblood sighed and did as he was told. "Forgive me?" he asked holding out his hoof for a hoofshake of forgiveness. Pip was hesitant, so he looked up at Luna. She nodded, telling him to forgive him.

"Sure, I forgive you, I guess" Pip said, shaking Blueblood's hoof.

"Pip, why don't you continue the tour of the castle with Aunt Celestia while I have word with your… cousin, Blueblood" Luna told Pip.

"Ok, Princess Luna" Pip said. He walked past his aunt and she then she followed her adopted nephew. When the two of them were finally gone Luna gave Blueblood a angry and irritated glare.

"Look Blueblood!" Luna said, walking up to him angrily. "I don't care if you are mine and my sister's nephew. Nopony, and I mean _nopony_ is gonna harm my son while I'm around. Do you understand?" she said. Blueblood could only nod in fear. "Good, cuz if I find him crying in a corner because you hurt his feelings or beat him up, I'm gonna make sure you regret the day you were ever born. Got it blondy?" Luna said, getting up in his face. Blueblood could only nod in fear once more, knowing _exactly_ what his other aunt was capable of doing. "Good! Well, enjoy the rest of your day!" Luna said in cheery tone.

"…Celestia help me" Blueblood said in fear. After that he suddenly wet himself, staining the tile floor with his pee.

**And there you have it! Chapter 2 everybody! Stay tuned for Chapter 3. What adventures will Pip get into? What kind of mother will turn out to be? And will Blueblood ever accept Pip as a member of the royal family? Find out next time in Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FIM. The show belongs to Lauren Faust, so all credit goes to her.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: a new day

**Hey Guys it's me Sunblast X and welcome to chapter 3 of: **_**Luna's Foal**_**. In the last chapter Pip had been adopted by Princess Luna and met the rest of the royal family. Also Blueblood peed himself. Now let's get on with Chapter 3:**_** A new day**_**.**

_**-At the dinner table-**_

Everypony was sitting at the dinner table. Pip was sitting next to his adoptive mother, and they were all waiting for their dinner. Blueblood decided to bring something up.

"So, Pip. What was it like to live on the streets like a filthy animal?" he asked.

"Blueblood!" Luna yelled his name angrily, slamming her hoof down on the table.

"No, no, it's fine Princess" Pip said, placing his left hoof on her shoulder to calm her down. "Well… you see… it was horrible. I didn't have a home, or a real bed. I was on my own, nopony to take care of me. I even slept behind a dumpster" Pip explained.

"That explains your odor" Blueblood whispered to himself to make a side comment. "Ow!" he exclaimed in pain, having been hit by a blast of Luna's magic and sent flying of his chair. Apparently Luna had heard his comment and blasted him in irritation. There was smoke coming off of Luna's horn, but she calmly blew it away. Surprisingly Pip didn't notice this.

"Oh, sorry Blueblood. You know, you should _really_ be more careful when I'm trying to hit my target" Luna jokingly lied, giving him a narrow eyed smile, saying she was trying to hit a fly on the wall, when really she was getting back at Blueblood. Blueblood got up and sat back on his seat, giving his nocturnal aunt an annoyed glare. Just then the waiters brought the food. The meal a plate of spinach burritos, complete with sour cream. Pip looked down at his dinner and took a whiff. He had never had an actual meal before, so he didn't know if he's like it.

"Try it. It's good" Luna said, encouraging Pip to try the burritos. Pip looked at her then back at the food. He grabbed one of the burritos with his mouth, dipped it in the sour cream and took a bite out of the side with the sour cream on it. He chewed it slowly, savoring the taste, and then swallowed it down his throat. Both Princess Luna and Celestia looked at him with smiles, wondering what he thought of the burrito. There was a moment of silence. After that Pip quickly devoured his meal, having been enjoying the meal and be real hungry. He was eating so fast that spinach was flying everywhere. When he finished there was food all around his mouth and some was even on his forehead. He let out at a cute little burp. Luna and Celestia giggled at the foal's antic. Blueblood however, gave a disgusted look. "Ha-ha, ok little one. After I'm done eating I'm going to give you a bath, and then it's time for bed, ok?" Luna said. Pip nodded with smile and whipped his mouth with a napkin. The rest of the royal family began eating their dinner, but with more… restraint than Pip. After dinner Luna grabbed Pip with her magic and placed him on her back. She walked out of the royal dining room and head to the bathroom to give Pip a bath. He had been living on the streets after, so it made sense that he needed a bath.

_**-Bath time-**_

Luna was in the bathroom running Pip's bath water. She poured some bubble bath in the water so she could clean him. Pip was on the ground. Luna used her magic to remove her son's red scarf (neckerchief) from around his neck and placed it on the towel rack. She then used her magic again to place Pip in the water.

"Now, it's time to get you all nice and clean" Luna said. She poured some shampoo on his head and began to wash his mane. She scrubbed hard enough to get in deep, but not so hard that it would hurt him. She got a cup and poured water over his head to wash away the soap on his head. She then got a mini hoof-held bath brush, poured soap on it and began to scrub his body. She began with his back and scrubbed really good to get the dirt out of his coat. She then moved to his underarms and scrubbed really well. She moved to his face and covered his eyes so soap wouldn't get into them. She scrubbed his cheeks, and then moved down to his neck. When she was done with his face and neck she moved down to his torso, scrubbing his chest and stomach. She made him stand on all four hooves and poured more water over his body. She then moved down to his legs and thighs. She washed both of his flanks and then all four of his legs. "Oh my! What powerful legs you have" Luna commented.

"I did some running back in Ponyville" he replied. When she was done with his legs he moved to his hooves and scrubbed especially hard on them. Finally she poured shampoo on his tail, but unlike his me mane she didn't have to scrub as hard. She poured water over his body a few more times and she was finally done with his bath. She got a navy blue towel off the rack, lifted Pip up from the tub with her magic, and wrapped him up in bundle, leaving only his front legs free. She held Pip in her arms and pulled the plug out of the tub. When all the dirty water went down the drain, Luna began walking off with Pip in her arms, grabbed his scarf with her magic, and turned off the lights to the bathroom.

_**-Pip's Room-**_

Luna walked with Pip to his room and placed him on the bed. She used her hooves to dry him off. She then used her magic to blow hot wind, using her horn as a hair dryer. She wiped his back with the towel one last time and teleported it back to the towel rack in the bathroom. Pip and Luna smiled at each other. Pip looked around.

"So this is _my_ room?" Pip asked.

"It sure is" Luna said. "You get your own bed, your own closet, and other stuff like that. You even have a treasure chest to put you toys and costumes and stuff in" Luna explained.

"Wow" Pip said in amazement.

"Now, it's time for you to go to bed my young Prince. A growing colt needs his rest" Luna said. She placed him beneath the covers, and tucked him in. "Goodnight, dearest Pip" she said. She stroked his mane and kissed his forehead. Pip looked at Luna and shut his eyes to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams my little colt" she said, walking away to give Pip his sleep. She turned out the lights, shut the door, and headed out into the hallways.

_**-In the hallways-**_

Luna was walking down the hallways. She continued walking and noticed her sister walking in the opposite direction.

"Hello, little sister" Celestia greeted her sister.

"Good evening, dear sister" Luna greeted back, even though it was nighttime. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I came to check up on you and my new nephew" Celestia said.

"Wow, that was nice of you" Luna said. "I'm fine. And Pip's asleep" Luna told her.

"That's a shame. I wanted to say goodnight to him"Celestia said. "Oh well" she said. They shrugged and went their separate ways, heading towards their bedroom as well. Luna already fulfilled her duties for tonight, so now it was time for her to get some sleep as well.

_**-Luna's room-**_

An hour or so had passed since she tucked Pip in and put him to sleep. She had fallen asleep herself moments ago. She was sleeping peacefully when she heard her bedroom door open. She placed her hoof over her eyes to see who was there.

"Hmm? What's going on?" she asked. She saw it was Pip who was at the door. He had a frightened expression and was shaking. She got out of bed and walked up to him. "Pip, what's wrong?" she asked her frightened colt.

"I… I had a Nightmare" Pip said. Luna sighed and held him in her arms, stroking his mane.

"It's ok. Tell me what happened" she said looking down at him.

"I was asleep, and I was dreaming. It was dark… and I saw a demon… and… it called my name in a scary voice… and it chased me down… and… and…" Pip then began to cry and tremble in her arms, burying his face in her chest.

"Shh… it's ok, it's ok… mommy's here, mommy's here" Luna said in a calm, soothing voice to calm her little colt down. She nuzzled his head lovingly to reassure him he'd be alright, and she would protect him. Pip sniffed and looked up, a tear in his left eye. Luna looked down at him and gave him a warm smile. "It ok sweetie" she assured. "Come on, you can sleep with me for tonight. Would you like that?" she asked. Pip nodded, feeling he'd be safe with Luna. Luna placed Pip underneath her blankets and brought them up to his chin. Once she tucked him in, she got into bed herself. She brought him in and held him close to her chest, thinking it would keep him safe. Pip nuzzled her chest lovingly, feeling the warmth of her body and the hearing soothing sound of her heartbeat. Luna nuzzled him back and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my dear, Pipsqueak" Luna said, closing her eyes, holding her adopted foal in her arms. Pip was asleep, but he mumbled something.

"Goodnight… Mommy" Pip said in his sleep. Luna opened her eyes in slight surprise, he mouth slightly open. She smiled and a tear of joy ran down her cheek. She visited Pip in his dream so he could protect him from any danger. That night everypony went to sleep peacefully.

_**-The next morning-**_

Celestia was up bright and early, sitting at the breakfast table, reading and drinking her morning tea. Then the door opened and she saw Pip walk up and take his seat.

"Good morning, dear nephew" Celestia greeted her nephew Pip, and then took a sip of tea.

"Good morning, Aunt Celestia" Pip greeted her back.

"So, where's your mother?" she asked.

"I'm here" Luna said walking in with eyes closed. She took her seat to the left of her son, and the right of her sister. When their breakfast arrived, so did Prince Blueblood. He took his seat one space to the right of Pip, leaving and empty seat between them. Blueblood didn't to have anything to do with Pip after last night's dinner… or at all for that matter. Their breakfast was pancakes with a side of eggs. Pip immediately began to eat his breakfast, putting a whole pancake in his mouth. Luna smiled then turned to her sister with the same expression.

"Ok Luna, what's up? Why are you so happy this morning?" Celestia asked her sister. Luna looked at Pip with joy then back at her sister.

"He finally called me it, Celestia. He finally called me… mom" Luna whispered to her sister so her son wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Did he now?" Celestia said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he did. He had a nightmare and I comforted him and when we went to sleep he said 'Goodnight mommy'. I'm _so_ happy" Luna whispered. Celestia giggled lightly.

"Well I glad you're happy little sister" Celestia said. They looked at each until they turned their heads to notice Blueblood teaching Pip how to eat breakfast like a royal wuss. Pip was struggling; he was just a foal after all.

"No, no, no. you must take small bites like a gentlecolt. Like this" Blueblood said, showing how a gentlecolt must eat his food.

"Blueblood" Luna intervened. "Let him eat his food the way he wants to eat it" she said.

"But—"Blueblood was about to make statement, but saw Luna charge up her horn with magic and sighed in defeat. "Fine" he said. Luna patted Pip's head gently as he continued to eat his pancakes. She kept her hoof on Pip's head as he kept eating so he wouldn't notice her giving Blueblood a stare that said: "Stop messing with my son" and "I'm keeping my eye on you". When Pip was finished with his breakfast his nudged his mother's front leg with his hoof.

"Yes?" Luna asked, Pip having gotten her attention.

"What are we going to do today, mom?" he asked. Luna smiled at his innocent question.

_**-After breakfast-**_

Pip and Luna were walking side by side down the hall. Pip then looked up at his adoptive mother.

"So? What did you have planned" Pip asked her.

"Nothing much. I just thought we could take a stroll around Canterlot and get to bond some more" she suggested. Pip liked the idea of getting to spend more time with his new mom. "But first I want to aske you something" Luna said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"…What took you so long to call me mom?" Luna asked in a curious voice and a raised eyebrow.

"…Well…" Pip started. "It's just that… I've never had anypony care about me before… and" he continued. "I also never had a mother who cared about me before. So I was nervous about calling you mom" he said. "And last night, when you held me in your arms to comfort me after I had that nightmare. I felt safe, warm, and happy. And because of that I could finally build up the courage to call you… mom" he finished. Luna was touched by this; she smiled and held her right hoof to her heart.

"Luna" a voice called Luna's name. She turned around to see it was her sister. "We need you in royal meeting room" Celestia said.

"Aw, what?" Pip said, upset that his mother had to attend a meeting. Luna looked disappointed as well.

"I'm sorry Luna; I know you wanted to spend time with your son today" Celestia said, feeling sorry for her sister and nephew. "Sorry to you too Pip; I know you wanted to probably wanted to play with your mother some more" Celestia said with sympathy. Pip lowered his head. Luna placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Tell you what Pip. You be patient and wait for me, and we'll spend the whole day together, I promise" she offered. Pip thought for a second and nodded in agreement to his mother's offer. "Good, you don't you go explore the castle some more while mommy goes to do her royal duties?" she told him. He nodded and headed off.

"See you later, mom!" he shouted while running off.

"See you later, honey!" Luna shouted, watching Pip run off to who knows where. She then turned to face her sister. "Ok, what's the meeting about?" she asked.

_**-Pip's adventure-**_

Pip was walking down a hall, looking in every direction, amazed at every view. He turned his head to the left and noticed the Starswirl the bearded wing. He faced it and turned his head side to side to see if anypony was there. The coast was clear and he cautiously stepped forward to the gate that protected the wing. He stuck his head through one of the squares of the gate. Oddly enough he was able to squeeze through and enter on the other side. Yes, he was that small. When he was on the other side he looked around and noticed all the books.

"Wow! These are a lot of books!" Pip said, amazed at how many books there were. He walked around and noticed some interesting books that had some good spells: speed, flight, time travel, etc. Then he noticed a book that really caught his eye. "_Magic and Spells For Earth Ponies_" he read. "I think I'll hold on to this" he said, placing the book under his left front leg. He continued walking and got deeper into the wing. When he reached the end he noticed a hall full of statues of ponies.

"Interesting? Isn't it?" he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see it was his mom.

"Mom? I thought you had a meeting?" he asked, remembering she had something important to do.

"I did. It only lasted about forty minutes" she said. Pip didn't realize how much time had gone by. "So? Amazing figures huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. They're just statues" Pip said.

"These aren't just statues, Pip" Luna said, trying to get Pip interested in them. "These are some of Equestria's greatest heroes" Luna told him. They began walking down the hall. "Here is Iron strong. He was a fierce Viking leader, who maintained piece between his fellow ponies" she said, pointing to a pony in Viking clothing. They passed more statues and made on other stop. "Here are a group of ponies who have saved Equestria on countless occasions. I think you know them quite well" she said.

"Twilight and her friends" Pip said, seeing a statue of Twilight and her friends with the elements of harmony in statue form.

"Correct" she said. They moved down to the last and final statue in the hall. It was a young stallion who was standing proud and boldly. "Here is the final statue" she said. "His name was Terra Bolt. He was a good, kind hearted stallion who always looked after his loved ones, and put his friends and family before himself. Like Iron Strong, he too was a fierce warrior. He had quite the reputation of being a hero who helped anypony in need. He was also an amazing ally in the great pony war a thousand years ago" Luna explained to Pip.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Pip said, amazed by the tale of Terra Bolt. Pip then noticed something wedged in front of the statue. He got a closer look at it. "What's with the sword?" he asked, pointing to the glowing blue sword wedged in to the stone.

"That is Terra Bolt's legendary sword: Luminous" Luna said. "It is said that only the descendent of Terra Bolt can release it" she said.

"Wow" Pip said.

"…Hm. Who knows? Terra Bolt's descendent could be right in front of us, and we wouldn't even know it" she said. Luna then walked off, leaving her son to stare at the sword with wonder.

"…Someday, I'm going one of Equestria's greatest heroes" Pip said boldly and with confidence. Luna looked back and smiled.

"_And maybe, just maybe, you could also be the one we've been searching for, the one to wield… it_" Luna said in her thoughts to herself, thinking Pip could be the one to wield… _it_. But what was this thing she was talking about? And what did it have to do with Pip?

… Only time will tell.

**And there you have it, Chapter 3! What is this object Luna and Celestia keep talking about? And what does it have to do with Pipsqueak? You'll just have find out as the story progresses. See you all next on chapter 4 of: **_**Luna's Foal.**_

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM belongs to Lauren Faust, so all credit goes to her.**

**Please remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow**


	4. Chapter 4: School Days

**Hey guys it's me Sunblast X and welcome to chapter 4 of: **_**Luna's foal**_**. In the last chapter we saw Pip bonding with his new mother, Princess Luna, he called her mom, and to top it all off, Blueblood was hurt by Luna, isn't that just awesome? (Rhetorical question) Now that that's done with, let's move on to chapter 4: **_**School days**_**. Also I reveal an original character in this chapter, created by my good friend Porcupain.**

It was morning in Canterlot, and Pip was asleep in his bed. It had been a week or so since his adoption by Princess Luna. Pip's door then slowly opened. It was his mother, Princess Luna. She slowly walked up to her son's bedside and looked at him. She thought he looked cute when he was asleep. Then again Pip was cute no matter what he did (**Yes, I'm a guy and I just used the word "cute", don't judge me!**).

"Wakey wakey Pip, it's time to get up" She said in a quiet tone, nudging him lightly with her hoof to wake him up. Pip groaned as he woke up and stretched his forearms with a yawn.

"…Mom? What time is it?" Pip asked in a groggily tone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's time for you to get up. Today's your first day at your new school" Luna said, still in a quiet tone, knowing Pip was still half asleep.

"You enrolled me in a new school?" he asked

"Sure did" she replied.

"That's nice of you" Pip thanked her.

"Your welcome, Sweetheart" Luna said. "Now get ready. You have a big day ahead of you" she said, removing the sheets off of him. She then left the room so he could get ready.

_**-At the breakfast table-**_

Princess Luna, Celestia, and Prince Blueblood were all sitting at the breakfast table eating and waiting for Pip. Just then, as if on cue, Pip had came into the dining room.

"Morning Mom, morning Aunt Celestia" Pip greeted his mother and aunt.

"Good morning, Pipsqueak" Luna and Celestia greeted their young family member simultaneously as he took a seat next to his mother.

"So Pip, are you ready for your first day of school?" Celestia asked her younger nephew.

"Sure am" Pip replied. He then looked at his mom. "It's not one of those snooty, snobby, fancy, stuck-up Canterlot schools is it?" Pip asked her.

"No, of course not" Luna said to her son. "I would never put you in one of those schools" Luna said.

"Thank goodness! I don't think I can handle being at one of those schools" he said. He then dug into his cereal, which was a bowl of chocolate horseshoes.

"Although, I can't promise that there _won't_ be those types of ponies there" Luna said which caused Pip to choke on his cereal. Luna lightly patted his back to release the cereal that was in her throat. Celestia then spoke up.

"Don't worry, Pip. I'm sure _most_ of them won't be like that" Celestia said, comforting her nephew.

"Although I would suggest you go to one of those fancy schools anyway to help you improve your atrocious and unruly behavior. Honestly, you eat like a pig" Blueblood said. "Ow!" he proclaimed in pain, having been shot in the chest once again by a blast of Luna's magic.

"Really Blueblood, you should really watch were you're sitting when I'm doing target practice" Luna said in normal speaking voice after shooting Blueblood in the chest once again for insulting her son. This caused Pip to laugh. She then blew the smoke of her horn. "So? Ready to go Pip?" she asked.

"Sure am" Pip said. He then jumped off of his seat, having his mom strap his saddlebag onto his back. His saddlebag was black with red trims. "Oh! One more thing" Pip said, and then motioned his mom to come closer, which she did. "Could you blast Blueblood one more time?" he asked her. She nodded. And just as Blueblood was about to sit back in his seat, he was hit with another blast of magic from Luna's horn. Blueblood let out a scream of pain, signaling he was hurt. This made Pip and Luna laugh, enjoying the thrill of Blueblood's pain. "Ok. Let's go" he said then the two of them head of to Pip's new school. Blueblood was twitching as he was covered in smoke.

_**-Pip's New School-**_

Pip and Luna had arrived at Pip's new school. The name of the school was: _Equestria Elementry_. Luna looked down at Pip.

"Ready?" Luna asked Pip. Pip responded by looking down and away. Luna noticed her colt was nervous and knelt down to his height. "Hey, I know this isn't easy for you. But trust me; this'll get easier by the end of the day. I promise" Luna said, placing a hoof on his chin. Pip looked up at his mother and smiled. "And promise me you'll make at least one friend by the end of today, ok?" she asked him. He nodded. "Good. I've packed your lunch into you saddlebag. You'll have celery sticks with peanut butter on them, applesauce, and grape juice" she said, listing off his lunch items.

"Thanks mom" Pip said, nuzzling her chest, which caused Luna to nuzzle him back.

"Come on, let's go meet your teacher" she said. They then walked side by side to meet Pip's new teacher. When they entered the classroom they saw Pip's teacher, and the class was already filled with foals who happened to be Pip's new classmates. "Hello, you must be Pip's new teacher" Luna said, greeting her son's teacher.

"Yes, hello I'm Mr. James; you must be Princess Luna" The teacher known as Mr. James said, introducing himself. (**This is the character that was created by my friend Porcupain. So all credit for this character goes to him**) He was a blue earth pony, with a brown mane, blue eyes, and a brown tail. (He wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny either, he was rather chubby kind of) he also had a cutie mark was that of a piece of chalk next to a blackboard with the ABCs and 123s on it with an apple at the end of the railing. "…Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to drop my son off at school" she said, looking down at Pip.

"You're son? Oh that's right! I heard rumors that you adopted a young foal, but I didn't think they were true" James said.

"Is that a problem" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No, no, no, n-nothing wrong, it's perfectly fine" he replied nervously, sweating with nervousness and slight fear.

"Good" she said. She then turned to Pip and smiled, and then brought him close to her chest to nuzzle him. "Good luck Sweetie, see you after school" she said then placed a kiss on his forehead. This caused him to blush with embarrassment, noticing he was in front of his class. The class started laughing but then shut their traps the second Luna gave them a stare that struck fear into their little hearts, even the teacher was scared of her. Man was being princess of the night rewarding. There was a moment of silence. That's when Mr. James finally spoke up.

"Ok class, we have a new students joining us today. Everypony say hello to Pipsqueak" he told them.

"Hi, Pipsqueak" everypony in his class greeted him in a cheery tone.

"Hey guys" he greeted back. "And please, call me Pip" he suggested.

"Well then Pip, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Mr. James asked.

"Well, I was born in Trottingham, but was raised in Ponyville until I was adopted by Princess Luna;, my favorite princess in all of Equestria!" Pip said talking about his life and about his adoptive mother.

"Did you say Ponyville?" Mr. James asked.

"Yes" Pip responded.

"Was the name of your teacher, Miss. Cheerilee?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Pip asked.

"We went to school together when we were your age, we went to the same school in Ponyville that you did. She has always talked about being a teacher. I'm glad she got what she wished for" he said, explaining his history with Pip's old teacher, and his old friend. "Now, please take your seat. You can sit in that empty seat in the middle" he said, pointing to the seat in the center of the classroom. Pip did as he was told and sat in his seat. Mr. James went on with his lesson, which ironically was about cutie marks. The lesson went on until it was time to dismiss the class for recess/lunch. Pip hopped out of his seat and headed towards the playground.

_**-At Recess-**_

Pip was on his was to the playground, when he was stopped by a colt calling out to him. He turned to face him and hesitantly walked over to him.

"Yes…?" Pip asked carefully.

"So… you think that just because you're Princess Luna's son, you better than us huh?" the colt said. He was about an inch or two taller than Pip. He had a dark green coat, an ocean blue mane and tail with sky blue streaks in them, light blue eyes, and his cutie mark was a glowing buzz saw cutting through a piece of wood.

"No, that's not what I think" Pip said, standing up for himself.

"Good, because your not. I'm Ocean Dust; my parents are one of the richest ponies in all of Canterlot. And your nothing but a Trottingham born, Ponyville raised commoner who got lucky, that's all" Ocean Breeze said.

"Yeah, a commoner" said the pony standing next to Ocean Dust. He had a coat as white as snow, a short violet mane and tail, light purple eyes, and cutie mark of a purple scarf.

"Shut it, Amethyst!" Ocean Dust told his friend known as Amethyst. (**In case you don't know an Amethyst is a purple gemstone. And yes Ocean Dust and Amethyst are the male, Canterlot equivalents to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon**)

"I could care less how much money your parents have. You're just a stereotypical, spoiled, rich, brat!" Pip proclaimed. This made Ocean Dust mad. He grabbed Pip, and threw him in a nearby trash can.

"Well. That ought to teach him to not call me a spoiled rich brat" Ocean Dust said while dusting off his hooves. Pip was in there for about two minutes yelling for help. Then trash can was bucked over, allowing Pip to fall out.

"Woops! You ok?" said the colt that helped him out.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Pip said as he got up. "Let me guess, you only helped me out because I'm the son of Princess Luna, right?" Pip said, having a feeling that that was the only reason he helped.

"No, I helped because it was the right thing to do" the colt said. "Hi, my name's Solar Ray, but you can just call me Ray" said the colt known as Ray, offering a hoof of friendship. He was a golden-yellow colored unicorn, with an all white colored mane in a style similar to Rainbow Dash's, a white a short white tail that stopped at his knees, and like Pip, he had no cutie mark.

"Hi, Ray, I'm Pipsqueak, but my friends call me Pip" Pip said, shaking his hoof. "Let me guess, your parents are also one of the richest ponies in Canterlot" Pip said.

"Yeah, they are. But don't worry my parents are the ones who are snooty and stuck-up, not me. Personally, I don't care about all of that fancy, snobby stuff. I'd rather live my life as a normal colt like you" he said to Pip. Pip said in relief.

"Phew, that's a relief. I'm glad you're not that type of pony, I can't stand those types of ponies" Pip said.

"Yeah, me neither. Hey, wanna go eat lunch together?" Ray offered.

"Sure" Pip said. They walked over to the red table bench and pulled out their lunch. Pip had what his mother said she packed: Celery sticks with peanut butter on them, applesauce, and grape juice.

"Ugh! My mom packed me a lame mini lunch again" Ray complained

"Mini lunch?" Pip asked while eating his celery.

"Yeah, she packs me the little Hors d'oeuvres like caviar and stuff like that" Ray said.

"That sounds pretty good to me" Pip said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't fill me up, it only does it like, halfway" Ray said. Pip handed him on of his celery sticks to try. Ray took it and ate it. "Thanks. Now _that_ is food. Common food is SO much better than fancy food… no offense" Ray said.

"None taken, glad you like it" Pip replied. He then finished his celery sticks, made quick work of his applesauce, and calmly drank his grape juice. He let out a light belch and excused himself. It was then that their teacher had called the students back in, signaling that recess/lunch was over.

"Well, this was fun" Ray said. Pip agreed. At the end of the day class was dismissed to go home. Pip walked alongside his new friend and told him they should hangout more. "Sure, I'd love to get to know my new friend better" Ray said.

"Cool. Well, see you tomorrow Ray" Pip said, holding his hoof up for a hoof-bump.

"Alright, see ya, Pip" Ray said, bumping Pip's hoof with his own. They then went their separate ways and headed home. Pip grew a smile upon his face and ran towards his home.

_**-At the castle-**_

When Pip made it inside the castle, he was greeted by his mother, Princess Luna.

"Hi Pip, how was your day?" Luna asked her adoptive son.

"It was… alright, mom… it was alright" Pip said. Luna sniffed the air. She smelled something bad. She noticed it was Pip.

"Ugh! What have you been doing Pip? Why do you smell like that?" Luna asked with a chuckle while holding her nose with her hoof .

"I didn't _do_ anything. This snobby, stuck up rich kid threw me in the trash can" Pip explained.

"Oh… well then… looks like you need a bath" Luna suggested. Pip nodded in agreement. Luna then grabbed him by the back of his scarf with her teeth and carried him off to the bathroom to give him a bath.

_**-In the Bathroom-**_

"So? Did you make any new friends?" Luna asked while washing Pip's mane.

"I made one. His name's Solar Ray, but he prefers to be called Ray. He also doesn't have his cutie mark, like me" Pip said.

"That's nice" she said. She then got the bath brush and began to scrub his back.

"And get this; he's a rich kid, but his parents are the ones who are stuck up and snooty. He just wants to live a normal life, like me" he said, as his mom continued to work on the rest of his body.

"See! I told you that not every foal at school would be stuck up and snobby" she said.

"Yeah, but you were also right about there being stuck up rich kids anyway" Pip mentioned.

"I know, I'm sorry" Luna said while holding his tail and scrubbing his behind.

"It's ok, I sort of saw it coming" Pip said. He then had a bunch of water dumped on him, getting rid of the soap all over his body.

"Ok, it's time to get out" Luna said. She helped him out of the tub and placed him on the ground. Pip shook all the water off of his body. Some got on Luna, but she didn't mind. She was a mother now, so it was something she'd have to get used to. She grabbed the towel and dried the rest of the water off Pip's body and head. They smiled at each other and exited the bathroom.

_**-In the Hallways-**_

After Pip's bath, he and Luna were walking down the halls smiling. After a while, Luna finally spoke up.

"So, Pipsqueak, how many friends did you have back in Ponyville?" she asked, walking beside her adoptive foal.

"…Mmm… not that many. Let's see… there was Rumble, Dinky, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle" he said, listing all his friends back in Ponyville. "Why do ask?"

"Well, since you're my son I thought it should be my motherly duty to know who your friends were. That, and the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up in a few months, and thought it'd be fun for you to see all your little friends again" Luna explained.

"Wow! Thanks mom" Pip thanked his mom.

"No worries my little pony. So that's six tickets?" Luna said.

"Six?" Pip asked with confusion.

"You want your new friend to come and be friends with your old friends don't you?" Luna questioned with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Good point. I should invite Ray, I mean he is my friend after all" Pip said.

"That's the spirit. So that's six tickets?" she said.

"Yes" Pip confirmed. Luna used her magic and six tickets appeared in front of her. She then handed them to her son. "Thanks" he said.

"Your welcome. Be sure to remember to give them out to all six of your friends" Luna told him. Pip nodded, which caused Luna to rub his head gently. Unlike her sister's tickets, Luna's tickets were sapphire (in terms of color). Pip put his tickets away and they continued their walk down the hall. During their walk they heard a growl, which Pip noticed was coming from his stomach. He looked down and heard his stomach growl once more.

"Eheh" Pip chuckled nervously, blushing with embarrassment. Luna playfully rolled her eyes while shaking her head. She looked at him with a smile and gestured her head to tell Pip to follow her to the dining room.

_**-In the Dining Room-**_

Pip and Luna walked in to the dining room and noticed Celestia sitting at the head of the table drinking her tea. They sat at the table, with Luna sitting beside her sister, and Pip sitting next to his mother.

"Wow Aunt Celestia, you sure do drink a lot of tea" Pip commented. Celestia warmly smiled at him. Luna then clapped her hooves to get a chef's attention.

"Excuse me kind chef" Luna said. "My son would like a snack, if that isn't too much trouble" she said.

"Certainly Princess Luna, I'd be happy to fetch the young Prince a snack" the chef said. Luna nodded. The chef came back moments later with Pip's snack, which was apple fries with cinnamon-caramel dipping sauce.

"So, Pip, how was your day?" Celestia asked her nephew.

"It was alright" Pip told his aunt.

"That's good to hear. See? I told you there was nothing to worry about" Celestia said. She was then about to take a sip of her tea when she accidently released her magical hold on it and dropped it. It was about to fall when it was caught by a midnight blue aura. The cup was then placed back on the table in front of Celestia. "Phew, thanks Luna" Celestia thanked her.

"That wasn't me" Luna said. They gave each other confused glances, and then looked at Pip. Pip simply smiled at them with embarrassment. "Pip… was that you who just did that?" Luna asked.

"…Uh-huh" Pip said nervously with a nod.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Celestia asked.

"From a book called: _Magic and Spells for earth ponies_" Pip told her "I've only read a few pages of it though. It only took me a few days to learn how to levitate things. It wasn't really that hard" Pip said.

"Amazing. It takes young unicorns weeks, or even months to learn how to use the levitation spell properly depending on how heavy the object is. And you've only learned how to do it in a few days? Very impressive" Celestia said.

"And the funny part is I've only had the book for about a week!" Pip said, a little cocky.

"Hmm, then you must be a fast learner" Luna told him. "I'm very proud of you sweetie" she told him.

"Thanks, mom" Pip replied. Luna and Celestia then looked at each other and smiled. Now that Pip has learned some magic, things around the castle were about to get a lot more… interesting.

**And that raps up Chapter 4 of:**_** Luna's Foal**_**. Stay tuned for Chapter 5 when Pip goes to his first Grand Galloping Gala.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM. The show belongs to show creator, Lauren Faust, so all credit goes to her.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or ideas say them in a review or a private message. I do not accept brony comments. Brony comments are not allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gala

**Hey guys it's me, Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 5 of: **_**Luna's Foal**_**. In the last chapter Pip had started his first day of school in Canterlot. He had also received tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala from his mother, Princess Luna. Now let's get started with Chapter 5 of: **_**Luna's Foal**_**.**

It was morning at Canterlot Castle, and Pip was in the backyard with his mother.

"So why are we here again?" Pip asked his mother.

"Well, I was so impressed by the fact that you learned magic so quickly that I thought we could practice together and show you some new tricks" She explained.

"Huh, that makes sense I guess" he said. "Sow what are we gonna learn?" he asked.

"Teleportation" Luna said with her eyes closed.

"No way!" Pip exclaimed with surprise and shock.

"Yes way" Luna said.

"So how does this work?" he asked her.

"Start by closing your eyes" Luna told him. He did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Now concentrate. Focus all of you magical energy into the place where you want to go" she explained.

"Ok. Focus… concentrate on the place where I want to go…" He said to himself, repeating what his mother just said to him. He focused all of his energy into teleporting. His body flashed a little. Luna looked at his with confidence, thinking he could pull it off. He started sweating from focusing, and when it looked like he was about to teleport, he was suddenly sent flying a little due to the build up of the magical energy stored in his body. Luna flew to his side.

"Pip! Are you alright?" she said worriedly as she knelt in the grass, holding her son in her arms.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine. Guess teleportation takes a lot out of ya" Pip said, rubbing his head with his hoof.

"Yeah, it does. I think that's practicing for today" she said, helping Pip up. They then walked backed inside the castle.

_**-In the castle-**_

"So, did you give the tickets to your little friends?" Luna asked walking beside her adoptive son.

"I gave Ray his. He said he'd go so we can hangout together, and so he can try those apple pies that he heard they at the last Grand Galloping Gala, which I'm guessing that Applejack was the one who sold those, though I heard she was unsuccessful" Pip explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that too" Luna told him.

"I wasn't able to give the tickets to the others because they live in Ponyville" Pip told his adoptive mother." Plus I have no idea on how to send them the tickets without leaving the castle" he said.

"That can be arranged" Luna said.

_**-Meanwhile in Ponyvile-**_

It was morning in Ponyville. Twilight and Spike were having breakfast with the rest of their friends, along with Rumble, Dinky, and the CMC. They were all talking, striking up conversation. All of a sudden Spike belched up a letter.

"What's it say?" Twilight asked.

"It's from Princess Luna" he replied. "It's for Rumble and the others" he said.

"For us?" Scootaloo asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it reads…" Spike started.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_As you know the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up soon. You also know that I have adopted the one called, Pipsqueak as my son. I know Celestia has already has given you your tickets, but I wanted my son to personally invite all his friends from Ponyville to their very first Grand Galloping Gala! Those ponies being: Dinky, Rumble, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle. Come in your best attire, I'm sure Pip would love to see you all again and vise versa. Hope to see you all there._

_Yours truly_

_-Princess Luna_"

"Well, I guess we've got some extra ponies joining us this year" said Twilight. The five foals were given their tickets. They were happy to be going to their first ever Grand Galloping Gala, even Scootaloo was happy about it.

"This is simply smashing. My little sister is going to her first Grand Galloping Gala! Oh I must create the perfect dress for such a special moment like this!" Rarity exclaimed with happiness and joy. "Oh, and Applebloom, and Scootaloo" she said.

"Whoa! Settle down Rarity" Applejack said. "There's no need to go over board. The Gala's only a few months away. We've got plenty of time before then to make dresses an' stuff" she said.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I was getting a bit ahead of myself" Rarity said.

"Besides" Rainbow Dash started. "We all know _my_ little sis is gonna look awesome out there no matter what" She said holding Scootaloo close to her. "Isn't that right Scoots?" he asked her.

"You beat big sis" Scootaloo confirmed.

"She'll look awesome AND cute" Rumble said. Everypony stared at him, which caused him and Scootaloo to look at each other and then face away blushing. There was a moment of silence. "…uhh…so… yeah, I get to see my best friend again" Rumble said, trying to break the silence and change the subject back to the Gala.

"Yeah, we all get to see Pip again. Wonder how the little feller's doin'" said Applejack.

_**-Back at the Castle-**_

Pip was walking around, exploring the castle as usual. When he bumped into somepony, It was Blueblood. Blueblood looked down at the young foal with a serious look.

"Listen you little brat. The Grand Galloping Gala is the biggest event of the year. Last year I was humiliated by a rather impulsive mare" he started but Pip cut him off.

"Oh yeah, it was Rarity who did that. Her sister told me all about that. I found that funny" Pip said.

"Well I _didn't!_" Blueblood said in an annoyed tone. "I was humiliated once by a mare. I won't be humiliated again by a child" he said. Pip gave him a raised eyebrow. "You better not ruin the Gala for me, or else I'll—"he was cut off by Pip spitting into his mouth. "Ugh!" he said in disgust. "Little brat!" he wiped his mouth with his hoof. "Seriously. Don't ruin this for me" he said then walked pass Pip. "Oh! And just because Luna adopted you as her foal, that does not make us cousins" he said then continued to leave.

"Geez, what a snob" Pip said as he continued to walk. "Wonder what Aunt Celestia's up to. We don't really spend that much time together" he said to himself.

_**-The throne room-**_

Celestia was just sitting there on her throne, doing nothing, when she saw Pip walk through the door.

"Ah Pip! To what business do I owe you my dear nephew?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I was just hoping we could get to know each other" Pip said.

"Sorry, I have royal duties I have to attend to. Maybe next time, ok?" she said with a warm smile. Pip nodded and headed back out. It was then that he was once again met by his mother.

"Tried to bond with you Aunt?" she asked. He nodded. "She said she was busy, didn't she?" she asked, knowing the answer. He nodded again. "Don't worry sweetie. There'll be a day when she has time. I'm sure of it" she said, pulling her son close to her. "And you're still going to see you friends at the Gala, so that'll be fun" Luna said.

"Yeah, too bad it's three months away" Pip said. "But I wonder… what it'll be like?" he asked.

_**-3 months later-**_

It was the night of the Gala, about an hour before it began. Luna had decorated the night beautifully for big event. She was now in Pip's room, helping him get ready for the big night.

"Tonight's the night Pip. You ready for your first Grand Galloping Gala ever?" Luna asked while combing his mane.

"Yeah, can't wait to see all my friends again. But is the suit really necessary?" he asked. He was wearing a black tuxedo that covered his torso.

"You want to look nice for you friends don't you" Luna asked. Pip nodded. "Well then you have to wear the suit" she said. She fixed his suit and collar to make sure he looked nice. She then sprayed some cologne one his chest and neck to make him smell nice as well. Then smell of the cologne caused Pip to sneeze a little. Luna chuckled, finding his little sneeze adorable. She then kissed his forehead for good luck. "Ready?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm a bit nervous" he said.

"Nervous because this is your first Gala and you're seeing you Ponyville friends for the first time in months?" She asked.

"That, and… one of the girls who's my friend, is also the girl… that I have a crush on" Pip looked down and blushed with embarrassment. Luna looked at him, and then understood with a smile. She placed a hoof under his chin to look at him.

"Pip, there's no need to worry. Just be yourself, that's all a girl wants" she said while nuzzling his face with hers. Pip sighed in relief.

"Thanks mom" he said.

"Ready now?" she asked. He nodded and followed his mother to the main event.

_**-The Gala itself-**_

Luna was at the top of the stairs with Pip and her sister. At that moment she saw Twilight, her friends, and Pip's friends as well.

"Pip, look!" she whispered, pointing to the group of ponies. He looked at her. "Go on. Spend time with your friends" she encouraged him. He did as he was told and ran towards his friends, running past everypony else. He then reached his old friends with a smile.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" he said with joy.

"Pip! Dude, long time, no see" Rumble said. They high hoofed.

"I know. it's been a while" Pip said.

"Pip darling, you look positively smashing" Rarity complimented him.

"Thanks" he replied.

"So how does it feel to Princess Luna's son?" Twilight asked.

"It feels great. Amazing actually" Pip said. He then felt a hoof tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his friend Ray wearing a light blue tux. "Ray! You made it" he said.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss hanging out with my friend" Ray said.

"Guys, this is my friend Solar Ray" Pip introduced him. The all greeted him.

"You can just call me Ray" he said. Ray then noticed Applebloom wearing a light green and orange dress. His eyes widened and his pupils grew big as he stared at her with awe. He approached her. "Well hello, and who might this lovely filly be?" he said to her. Applebloom smiled nervously and blushed, looking away with embarrassment.

"I'm Applebloom" she said half shyly.

"Applebloom, what a beautiful name" he said.

"T-Thank you" she said, now blushing even redder. "_This guy. He polite… and kinda cute_" she said to herself in her head.

"So, which one is the one with the apple dessert?" Ray asked Pip.

"That'd be me partner" Applejack said, motioning to herself. "What kinda dessert you want? I've got apple pies, apple fritters, apple turnovers, apple tart, apple juice, apple cider, and apple brown betty" she listed of her foods in a quick fashion.

"Uh… I'll take an apple pie and an apple turnover, and a cup of apple cider" he said.

"Well in that case, come with me" she told him. He followed her to her booth. Applebloom tagged along as well.

"I'm gonna go talk with Princess Celestia" Twilight said, walking past Pip.

"I'm going to talk to fancy pants" Rarity said.

"I'm gonna go PARTY!" Pinkie said.

"I want to see my animal friends and apologize for last year" said Fluttershy.

"…well we all know where I'm going" Rainbow said then flew to talk to the wonderbolts, leaving only Pip, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rumble.

"Uh… so where's Dinky?" Pip asked.

"She couldn't make it. She said she had to do something with Derpy" Scootaloo told him. Pip shrugged. "Hey Rumble, wanna go play some pranks on the other ponies?" Scootaloo asked him.

"Sure, sounds fun" he said, which caused Scootaloo to smile. They left to go prank ponies, leaving Pip alone with Sweetie Belle. There was a moment of silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. Pip decided to break the silence by speaking up.

"So… how's getting your cutie mark going?" he asked her.

"Still a blank flank" she said half nervously.

"Don't worry. You three will get yours someday" he said.

"Thanks" she said. "…I see you've gotten taller since the last time we saw you" she said. It was true; Pip had grown a little taller since Luna adopted him. Not by much, but a little.

"Yeah" he said. "Looks like it's just the two of us… wanna hangout?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied. They exited the doors to spend the night together.

_**-With Ray and Applebloom-**_

He was eating an apple fritter.

"Oh man this is good" he said, and then took another bite. "So much better than that fancy stuff" he said, enjoying his fritter.

"Glad ya like it partner" Applejack said. Applebloom looked away and shyly rubbed her left leg with her right hoof.

"_Come on Applebloom, stop being chicken and talk to him_" she said to herself in her head. "So… uh… Ray, you're a friend of Pip's?" she asked him. He swallowed the rest of the fritter.

"Yeah, we go to the same school. I helped him out on his first day and we've been friends ever since" he said.

"Well that's mighty nice a' ya" she said.

"Thanks" he said. "…You wanna… dance?" he asked shyly, offering a hoof to dance. Applebloom's eyes widened at what he asked. She was blushing and her heart was racing. It took her a while to reply.

"Uhh… I'm not that good of a dancer" she said a little nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Come on, it'll be fun" he said.

"Umm… ok" she accepted. She grabbed his hoof and headed inside to the dance floor.

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" Applejack shouted.

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom shouted back in an embarrassed tone. Applejack laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

_**-With Rumble and Scootaloo-**_

Rumble and Scootaloo were on the rooftops with a bucket of water balloons.

"Ok, ready?" Scootaloo asked him. He nodded with a smile. They saw a couple about to walk in and pelted them with water balloons.

"You rotten kids!" the guy pony shouted. The two pegasus kids laughed and then high-hoofed.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed. Rumble caught his breath.

"Yeah, it was. Ya know you're a really fun girl to hangout with, Scootaloo" he said. Scootaloo looked at him and blushed.

"R-Really?" she asked shyly.

"Mm-hm" he nodded. "You're really cool" he said. Scootaloo turned her head away with a blush and a smile.

"_He thinks I'm cool!_" she said to herself in a squeaky girly voice in her head. She turned her head back to Rumble. He was looking down at all the ponies outside. Scootaloo leaned in, closed her eyes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. This caught him of guard and he looked at her with shock.

"What was that for?" he asked, wondering why she kissed him.

"For being an awesome friend" she said while nuzzling his neck. He took a while before nuzzling her back, nuzzling the top of her head. They were enjoying their little moment.

_**-With Pip and Sweetie Belle-**_

"It's such a beautiful night Pip" Sweetie Belle said.

"Sure is. Mom really out did herself this time" Pip said

"You must love having you're favorite princess as your mother, don't you?" she asked.

"I sure do" Pip said. "Although she says I'm not an actual prince until I have my coronation" he said.

"Don't worry about it too much, Pip, that's a long time from now" she said. Pip smiled and nodded.

"Ah, Prince Pip, there you are" a voice said from behind. Pip and Sweetie Belle turned around to see it was a trio of earth ponies. One was gray, one was white, and one was blue.

"We know you used to be from Ponyville, but then you were adopted by Princess Luna which makes you royalty. So how would you like to spend the night with us? Instead of this no special filly" the one in the middle said. Pip got mad and said something.

"She is not a no special filly" he pointed to Sweetie Belle, standing up for her. "She's one of my closest friends, and she kind and beautiful. You're the one's aren't special you jerks!" he said.

"Why I never" the middle one said. He stuck his nose in the air and walked away with his friends said.

"Thanks Pip" Sweetie Belle said. She then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Y-Yeah, what are friends for?" he said nervously while blushing. They headed to the top of the hill to look at the full moon.

_**-Back with Ray and Applebloom-**_

Ray and Applebloom were on the dance floor slow dancing, doing the waltz. Applebloom was struggling though, she almost fell a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I told you I'm not that good of a dancer" Applebloom said.

"It's fine. Don't worry, you're doing just fine" Ray said. He spun her around, and then dipped her. They stared into each other's eyes. Applebloom was blushing while staring at him.

"_What strange feeling in mah chest? It feels… warm and… fast_" Applebloom thought to herself. She didn't know why, but for some reason she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. This caused him to look at her in surprise. She looked away with blush and a smirk. She looked back at him and nuzzled him as he held her in his arms in an embrace.

_**-Back with Pip and Sweetie Belle-**_

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, but as beautiful as you" Pip replied. Sweetie Belle looked at him, token back by what he had just said.

"Wh-What did you just say?" she asked, her cheeks now blushing red.

"I said… you're beautiful" he said. There was a moment of silence. Sweetie Belle broke the silence by hugging him, holding him close to her chest.

"_Yes!_" Pip said mentally, happy at what he accomplished.

_**-Later that night, at the end of the Gala-**_

Twilight and her friends were the last ones at the Gala. Unlike last year, this year they actually accomplished their goals. Twilight got to talk with the princess, Rarity got stuff that involved royalty, Rainbow Dash got to hangout with the wonderbolts, Applejack made a killing with her sales, Fluttershy spent time with all the animals, and Pinkie Pie got to party like there was no tomorrow. Even Pip accomplished his goal of the night, which was to impress the girl of his dreams.

"So little sis, how was yer first Grand Galloping Gala?" Applejack asked her sister.

"It was… fun" she said, which made Applejack smile. Twilight was talking with her mentor about the Gala.

"Tonight was a lovely evening Princess" she said.

"Agreed. It was nice seeing you again Twilight and the rest of your friends as well. I hope the next Gala will be twice as excellent" Celestia said. Twilight nodded and walked toward her friends as they began to leave.

"So what did you do tonight Scoots?" Rainbow Dash asked Scootaloo. Scootaloo looked at Rumble who was right beside her, and then back to Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing much, just… played some pranks on some ponies with Rumble. That's all" she said, leaving out the fact that she kissed him on the cheek.

"Awesome! That's my little sister" Rainbow said, even though they weren't technically related.

"It's a good thing you had fun little sis. You must've had loads of fun making out with Ray" Applejack teased her little sister by making kissing noises.

"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom shouted with embarrassment. Applejack and the others laughed at her reaction. Ray had already left. All that was left was Luna and her sister. Pip teleported beside his mother in a blue flash of light. He had gotten better at the teleportation spell in the last few months.

"There you are my little Pipsqueak" Luna said. "Did you have fun?" she asked her son.

"Sure did" he replied.

"Happy that you impressed Sweetie Belle?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you-?" he was about to ask.

"I'm your mother, I know everything" she said. "Plus she was the only pony I saw you spend time with" she said.

"Yeah, she's amazing" he said. He let out a yawn.

"Seems somepony's tired" she said. All Pip could do was nod in a sleepy way. "You must be after staying up so late" Luna said. She used her magic to pick him up and place him on her back. He fell asleep as she carried him to bed. Luna made it to Pip's room and tucked him in. he snuggled under the blankets. Luna planted a kiss on his head. "Goodnight my sweet prince" she said as he stroked his mane. She left his room and shut the door, leaving him to sleep peacefully to a beautiful night.

**And there you have it Chapter 5. Stay tuned for chapter 6 for a special day. Again, sorry for being gone for so long, I don't have internet at my house so I'm using my friend's computer at his house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FIM, it belongs to Lauren Faust.**

**If you have and Questions, Comments, or Ideas say it in a review or send it to me in a private message. No brony reviews, those are NOT allowed.**

**This is Sunblast X signing off! See ya!**


End file.
